Hurricane Otto (2011)
Otto was the 15th named storm, 9th hurricane, and 6th major hurricane of the 2011 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Otto's duration was between July 21 and July 29. Otto had maximum winds of 185 mph and pressure at 909 mbar; Otto was the strongest system of the year. Otto was a category 5 hurricane that mainly affected Southwest tremendously. Otto caused very strong gusts of wind and very heavy rain across the coast; Otto also caused very dangerous rip currents along the Biolixi Islands. Otto was a very devestating system, yet, the National Hurricane Center didn't retire the name due to the higher possiblility of Otto making a landfall. Meteorological History On July 19 a weak stalling area of subtropical weather was developing; on July 20 the system began to head southwest and started to gain tropcial characteristics. On July 21 the system developed into Tropical Depression Sixteen. Sixteen was forecasted to rapidly intensify by the National Hurricane Center; later that day Sixteen strengthened into Tropical Storm Otto. Otto continued to move southwest towards Southwest. Later in the day on July 22 Otto strengthened into the nineth hurricane of the season. Otto was still forecasted to rapidly intensify and possibly hit Southwest; on July 23 Otto strengthened into a category 2 hurricane. Stiil moving in a southwest direction, Otto continued to rapidly intensify; on July 24 Otto strengthened into a major hurricane and shifted towards the west-southwest. Due to Otto's intensification and shift in direction this lead to manditory evacuations along the Southwest coast. On July 25 Otto began to come closer to the coast; it strengthened into a category 4 later that day, this triggered complete evacuations along the Southwest coast. Continuing its dangerous track, Otto came closer to the coast bringing heavy rain and strong gusts of wind; the National Hurricane Center forecasted Otto to strengthen into a category 5 before possible landfall in Southwest close to Orange City. On July 27 Otto strengthened into a category 5 bringing even more damage to the coast; but due to a high pressure system, Otto was steered away from the coast and to the northwest. After making a sharp turn to the west-northwest Otto began to weaken very drastically because of high wind shear. On July 28 Otto weakened down to a tropical storm with winds of 45 mph, and on July 29 Otto weakened into a tropical depression and then dissipated later that day. Otto caused 950 million simoleons in damage and caused 31 deaths; even though Otto created lots of damage and deaths, the name "Otto" was not retired by the National Hurricane Center. Preparations and Impact Southwest Otto was supposed to be the "storm of the century", due to the fact that Southwest hadn't been hit with a hurricane since 2005. When Otto became a serious threat to Southwest, mandatory evacuations were ordered once Otto became a major hurricane. Otto neared the coast with 185 mph winds causing severe damage to the beaches only. Heavy rain washed away some outside islands that were near the coast. Otto in all caused nearly 1 billion dollars in damage and caused 31 deaths. See also *2011 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season ---- Category:Storms Category:Category 5 Hurricane